Brawl High Freshman Year
by SkyWriter2012
Summary: Zelda, Link, Marth, Roy, Malon, Ilia, Ike, Kirby, Mario, Pit, Peach, Samus, Yoshi and the rest of the brawlers are in for the greatest adventure of their lives: High School. While facing through the hardhships of love, friendships and foes, they are able to have the best times ever. And this is their story. Couples: Zelink, RoyxMalon, IkexIlia, MarioxPeach, MarthxSamus
1. Chapter 1

Brawl High

~Freshman Year~

**Okay so this is a new fanfic. Thank you to Azulhada (not really) for pressuring me non-stop about finishing this chapter, and who was on video chat 99% of the time while I was writing this! Love ya gurlee! XX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBB characters, or SSBB in general, so ya…wish I did though…**

Chapter One: Zelda

Link brushed a bit of my hair out of my eyes, "Ready, Zelda?" He asked, gripping my hand.

I smiled half-heartedly, "Not really…but I guess it's now or never, right?" Link smiled his signature smile and rubbed small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"That's my Zellie," he muttered softly in Hylian into my ear. I blushed as he did this, sending shivers down my spine. Hylian was a sweet language, and also the Language of Love from all the Hyrulean states: Gerudo Valley, Termina, Ordon, and Zora's Domain.

Link and I walked into the foyer of the school hand in hand, shocked to see the number of students in there, all waiting, some patiently and some impatiently, for their friends, and dorm assignments.

My eyes drifted to the corner of the room, with a few girls in it. These seemed to be the only girls in the room. Out of that corner, I made out the elf-like ears of one more Hylian, as well as the olive complexion of an Ordon resident. I relaxed slightly as I noticed there were more people from the Hyrulean Region.

I told Link I was going to go meet some people, he reluctantly released my hand and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Not here…" I muttered, but however just a millisecond too late. Link pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation on my temple, the exact spot where his lips had touched me just seconds earlier.

"There now, go meet some friends, I'll get your dorm assignment and get you when I do." Link can be such a gentleman sometimes.

"I will," I assured him, leaving his side to go meet the other girls in the corner. One girl had wavy honey coloured hair, and a frilly pink dress, with a welcoming smile. She seemed to like the colour pink…A lot.

One of the other girls had blonde hair too, but it was straight and tied back tightly into a ponytail, with a tight light blue body suit, showing off her figure. She was very fit-looking, and not at all girly.

The other Hylian girl I had seen earlier looked vaguely familiar. She had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. And she had a skirt cover thing that had Hylian words written on them, supposedly the words of the goddess herself, although the words were slightly faded, probably from being washed so much. A lot of Hylian girls wore them. It was to show their love for the goddess. I myself had one, although I wasn't wearing it.

The last girl, the one that looked like she was from Ordon, had short, cropped dark-blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked pretty friendly.

As I approached, the girl in the pink spotted me first, "OH LOOK ANOTHER GIRL!" She squealed in delight, surprising me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Um…" I began.

"Peach, down girl," the girl in the light blue body suit commanded.

"Oh…right. Hi! I'm Peach! I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I love, love, love PINK! You're pretty! Can I do your make up?" The girl in pink, Peach, babbled on and on, until she finally said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule, pleasure to meet you," I greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Zellie!" Peach squealed again. "This is Samus," she gestured to the girl in the body suit.

"Put makeup on me and I'll kill you." Samus hissed.

Peach continued, "This is Ilia," she said gesturing to the girl I thought looked like she was from Ordon.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness," Ilia greeted, "I'm from Ordon, I've always wanted to meet you!" So I guess my theory was right.

"And this," Peach said gesturing to the vaguely familiar looking girl, "Is Malon."

Malon smiled and curtsied politely, "I do believe you've met my father, he delivers milk to the castle."

I smiled. _That's_ where I'd seen her before, "Yes, you look familiar," I assured her, "You're father is Talon, then?" Malon nodded.

The five of us continued to talk and get to know each other. Apparently, there weren't a lot of girls that attended this school, so they liked every one of them that came.

We must've spent about 15 minutes talking when I felt an arm snake around my wait loosely, and a kiss being planted on my head. I looked up to see the azure eyes of my boyfriend.

"Miss me?" He murmured.

"Yes," I whispered back. He chuckled, and I felt his hot breath dance on my skin. It felt wonderful.

I was lost in his eyes until Samus cleared her throat awkwardly. I blushed and my gaze snapped away from Link's face.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered, "This is Link, every one, my boyfriend. Link, this is Samus, Peach, Malon and Ilia," I pointed to each one as I said their names.

They all shook hands with Link and he smiled sweetly to each one of them. That's something I loved about Link, he was very friendly to almost anybody, with the exceptions being anybody that wants to hurt me or touch me in any way that I'm uncomfortable with.

"So you got our dorm assignments then, Link?" I asked him. He held out two pieces of paper, one for him, and one for me. My slip was pink, his was blue.

**Dormitory Girls 12 A**

"Which dorm did you get, Zeld?" Samus asked.

"Girls 12 A," I responded, "I wonder who I'm with…"

"I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT! ME!" Peach squealed for the umpteenth time that day. She bounced up and down excitedly. I mentally groaned, but put on my best smile for Peach. She was too perky to be ever upset or sad, but you never know. "WE CAN BE MAKEUP BUDDIES, AND GOSSIP BUDDIES! OH AND WE CAN EVEN SHARE EACHOTHER'S PRINCESS CLOTHES! WOULDN'T THAT BE WONDERFUL?!"

I giggled and nodded. Link bent down to my ear. "Good luck, Zellie, you'll need it."

"Thanks," I muttered back as Peach pulled me through the crowd, and up to our dorms.

"My stuff's already there. I'm a second year student, so if you ever need me for anything just ask, okay, Room Buddy?" She babbled in the elevator.

"Okay," I told her.

"And I have _the_ best magazines: Toadette Today, Princess Vogue…EVEN PINK WEEKLY!" Peach explained, "You can borrow whichever you'd like, and you can also borrow some of my books, but a lot of them are in toad language, I can teach you toad if you want! Maybe you can teach me the language from where you're from too!"

I grimaced, "Sounds like…fun!"

"Oh it is! Ta da, here we are: _Chez Peach Et Zellie_," Peach spoke excitedly as she unlocked the door.

I stepped in and was taken aback by all the – you guessed it – pink, stuff in the room. I don't know why I was so shocked, but I was. Who knew they made this much pink stuff?!

Peached plopped herself down on to a bed decorated in pink rose petals and pink silk sheets, causing a few of the rose petals to fall to the floor.

"You're bed is there," she pointed to the bed next to hers, "And half the bathroom counter is yours too." I nodded and quickly yet neatly put my belongings away. When I was done, Peach was going gaga over a picture of pink hair dye.

"Peach," I asked.

Peach didn't look up from her magazine, "Yes?"

"I'm going to go explore, okay?"

"Sure," she muttered dreamily. I chuckled quietly and left the room.

I was walking down the hallway in the girl's wing when I bumped into a wall. Goddesses, I really should've watched where I was going.

I looked up to see a boy about my age, maybe a year or two older, with dark blue hair and a black headband. He looked rather tough. I blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going…" I mumbled.

The boy smiled, "No, no. It's alright," He assured me, "Are you Zelda?" I was flustered by how somebody knew my name.

"Who would like to know," I asked pensively. I didn't mean to sound rude, I was just being careful. You could rarely ever tell a friend from a foe.

"My name is Ike. I'm Link's roommate," he told me, "He sent me looking for you; he wants to go for a walk in the garden."

I gave a small smile, "Alright, could you take me to your dorm then?" Ike nodded and led me down the slightly confusing halls to the boy's wing.

As soon as I entered the boy's wing, I could hear shouts.

"PIT, DON'T FLY! YOU'LL BREAK THE – "

"IT'S A ME: A MARIO!"

"TAKE THAT TIARA BOY!"

"IT'S NOT A TIARA PYRO!"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. Ike smiled apologetically, "Sorry 'bout that, Princess."

Slight anger grew inside my stomach, "Don't call me princess," I muttered.

"Why? Does it annoy you?" I nodded, "Well then I can't stop, sorry."

I sighed as Ike unlocked a door: his and Link's dorm.

The room was so much softer than the pinkness of mine and Peach's room. It looked slightly like a forest house. Link would like that.

"Linky! I'm home with your girlfriend: the love of your life!" Ike called in a singsong voice. I blushed, and Ike chuckled. Link came into view and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks for the obvious, Ike," Link said to Ike. He turned to me, "Let's go, Zellie."

Link led me out the back doors of the boy's wing to the garden. I gasped. It was so beautiful: roses, pansies and tulips grew in flowerbeds, shrubbery was beautifully scattered and there was even a water fountain with flowing water, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wow," I breathed, "Link how'd you find this?"

Link smiled, "It's amazing what you can find when you look out a dorm window." I giggled softly and Link put his lips to mine. My heart rate picked up slightly and my stomach filled with butterflies. Link smiled against my lips, "You're cute when you giggle, Zelda."

"Am I?" I teased. Link chuckled.

"Yes," He whispered. We began to kiss when we were suddenly interrupted by a…was that a chair...crashing through the window.

"SORRY!" An unfamiliar voice called. A head peeped through the window to reveal a boy with bright, like I mean really bright, red hair and blue eyes. He eyed the position Link and I were in, his arms wrapped around my waist, mine wrapped around his neck. "Ooohhh WERE YOU TWO DOING WHAT I THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING?! OUT IN THE GARDEN?! WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

I blushed and so did Link.

"ROY WHAT THE GODS," Another male voice shouted from inside the room. Another head peeped out the window. He had long navy blue coloured hair, with a tiara planted in it. Were these I boys I heard in the boy's wing earlier? Tiara boy and Pyro? "Oh hey," the tiara boy greeted, "I'm Marth. No this isn't a tiara. It's a _circlet_, thank you very much."

"Um…" I mumbled.

"OH LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH! GOOOOOO MARTHA! OUT THE WINDOW!" Pyro shouted as he shoved Marth out the window. Luckily, their room was only 2 stories up. Marth landed swiftly on his feet and was just recovering from the landing when Roy jumped out the window and landed right on top of him, causing Marth to become a pancake.

"Hey that wasn't so bad," Roy said surprised, "The landing didn't hurt!"

"That's _because_ you're on me. Now get off!" Marth shouted. Roy laughed and got off of Marth. Link and I released our position. Marth slowly got up, and walked over to us with Roy not far behind.

"HI I'M ROY! I LIKE BLOWING THINGS UP, LIGHTING THINGS ON FIRE AND BEING A PERV!" The red-haired boy shouted into my ear.

"Um…nice to meet you, Roy, you too Marth," Link said politely, "I am Link, Hero of Twilight. I have a sword."

Roy eyed me over hungrily, "And _who_ are _you_?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

I gave him a look, "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule, and I am totally out of your league."

Roy pretended to look hurt, "Sheesh, guess you have no idea who I am. I AM A LORD WOMAN!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Well we should be going, see ya," Marth said, grabbing Roy's arm, dragging him away.

"Well that was um…" I began.

"Random? Weird?" Link asked.

"A bit of both, really," I said with a small smile, "Now, where were we…"

And Link pressed his soft lips to mine.

****  
**Okay this is chapter one! What did you guys think? Good or not? **

**See y'all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Link

**Woot chapter two is up! PARTY TIME XD!**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT PRINCESS IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing yadiyadiyada…**

I pulled away from Zelda reluctantly. That kiss…it was almost too perfect. And too perfect wasn't what a boy like me deserved.

You see, I've made mistakes before. Ilia, one of Zelda's new friends, used to be my best friend. Then after I released Zelda from her possessed form and fixed the Mirror of Twilight, I left Ilia. We just stopped being friends then and there. I pretended, for Zelda's sake, that I had never met Ilia before in my life, but growing up in Ordon, which is rather small, made that hard. I know everything there is to know about Ilia: she loves animals, she loves nature…I could go on and on. When I shook her hand, I could tell Ilia was a bit hesitant, and when she first saw me, I noticed a look of recognition flash across her face. She opened her mouth to tell Zelda that we already knew each other, but I sent her a pleading look, and fortunately that worked. Ilia played a long with my plan.

So just from that story, I was a liar, and a bad, bad best friend. I didn't deserve somebody like Zelda. But I loved her.

"Link," Zelda asked quietly.

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you okay? I mean you sort of zoned out there…"

I smiled down at my beautiful girl, "Yeah, I'm fine, beautiful, thanks for the concern." I pecked Zelda lightly on the cheek and took her hand. "Let's go inside before Marth and Roy come back…"

Zelda giggled. She's so cute when she giggles. "Alright," she agreed. Zelda and I walked back hand in hand to the boy's wing.

We walked through the door and I immediately stumbled back when a green dinosaur and a pink…puffball (?) ran right in front of us.

"FOOD," yelled the pink puffball.

"DINNER TIME FOR YOSHI," The dinosaur yelled.

"Um…" Zelda mumbled. I led her back out into the garden… Very, very, _very_, slowly.

"The front door…" I offered. Zelda, still shocked from the pink puffball and green dinosaur incident, nodded slowly, and I took her back around the front of the school.

I pushed open the front door and held it open, letting Zelda walk through first, "Ladies first, Zellie," I murmured as she walked by. She smiled and waited patiently for me to grab her hand and walk her to the dining hall, considering it's around dinner time.

I felt a couple of taps on my shoulder, "HI LOVEBIRDS!" called a familiar voice. Uh oh…if this was who I thought it was…

I turned around and came face to face with the bright red haired Roy. Great (he said sarcastically). "Hi, Roy," I said through gritted teeth.

"ARE YOU TWO ON YOUR WAY TO THE DINING HALL TOO?!" Roy yelled in my face.

Zelda flinched at the loud noise, "Um… Roy, we're right here, we don't have to yell." Marth soon appeared right behind Roy. These two were always together.

"My Gods, Roy," Marth panted, "Sorry Link, Zelda. I blinked and Roy was gone."

Zelda giggled again. Did I mention how cute she was when she giggled? "It's alright, Marth, we understand. And to answer your previous question, Roy, yes, yes we were on our way to the dining hall."

"Great! We can eat together and talk and blow things up and make things catch fire! Typical dinner at Smash Mansion," Roy said excitedly. I cringed and mentally groaned.

"Roy, they don't _have_ to." Marth told him sternly. Marth seemed a lot more mature than Roy. Marth acted like a fatherly figure to Roy. "Sorry for him again, he meant that as an open gesture."

"It's alright, Marth," I said, "We wouldn't mind sitting with you two, but I would like to sit with Zelda's friends as well."

"Who are Zelda's friends?" Roy asked curiously.

"Malon, Peach, Samus and Ilia," I informed Roy. Roy beamed.

"YAY THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS TOO!"

I sighed. This was going to be a long meal…

Ilia glared at me for the billionth time that half hour. It wasn't a nice glare either. It was a semi-evil one, but she kept it fairly subtle.

"So then I ordered this really cute pink dress, and spilled my pink punch all over it, and then I fixed it with my pink fabric stain remover, and then I ripped the dress, so I fixed it with my pink sewing kit! And then once I was walking through the streets when Bowser kidnapped me and burned the bottom of my dress, and I fixed it with – "Peach babbled on and on, only to be cut off by Samus, who held up a finger and swallowed her food.

"A pink burn remover," Samus offered. Peach stared at her oddly.

"NO! Just a _normal_ burn remover, duh," She retorted.

Samus gave Peach a semi-annoyed look and continued eating. Zelda laid her fork down on her plate quietly, her food barely half eaten. Everybody at our table turned to look at her. She gave everybody a soft smile.

"Excuse me everybody," she said quietly. She stood up and walked out of the room. My breath hitched.

"What's up with my Zellie…?" Roy whined. I gave him a glare. Marth gave him quite the look too. I excused myself and got up, leaving the dining hall, following Zelda's footsteps.

I quietly followed her to her dorm room. She let herself in, and shut the door softly behind her. I waited a minute before approaching her door and lightly knocked on it.

"Zelda? Love, it's me," I said softly. I heard Zelda sniff softly from her room. I tried the doorknob. It was locked. She was crying. She had to be. I couldn't stand hearing her or seeing her like this. I rested my forehead against the door, put one hand on the doorknob, and rested my other hand on the actual door. "Zellie please open up. For me?"

I heard a shuffling sound come from inside and then the sound of the lock turning. I heard more shuffling and then I opened the door. I stepped in, and ignored the fact that literally half the room was _pink_ (no duh, it's Peach. Everything should be _blue_).

I walked through towards Zelda, who was lying down face first on her bed, made neatly in purple sheets. Her shoulders were shaking. She _was_ crying. My heart melted.

I softly took a seat at the end of her bed, and put a hand on her back. Zelda turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and tears were running down her cheeks. I had never, _ever_ seen this side of my Zellie. She looked so vulnerable and upset.

"L-Link…" she mumbled quietly, sitting herself up. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her gently into my lap. I grabbed her face softly and used my thumb to wipe a fresh tear falling from her eye.

"What's wrong, Love," I asked. Zelda hiccupped softly.

"I miss…," she whispered softly, "I miss my friends, and the beautiful view of Castletown, my books, and the lively music I could always hear from the Market…" Zelda's voice wobbled slightly, even in a whisper, "I miss home, Link." She broke into silent sobs again, and buried her face into my shoulder, dampening my tunic a bit, not that it mattered to me.

I rubbed Zelda's back soothingly, "it's okay, Zellie," I assured her, "I miss home too. I'm sure _everybody_ here misses home." She continued to sob quietly into my shoulder, and I continued to rub her back to calm her down. After a few minutes, Zelda's sobs became hiccups. "That's better." I murmured.

"Thank you," Zelda murmured back.

"You're welcome, Love. You know what, I have an idea to make you feel better," I offered.

Zelda looked back up at me, "You make me feel better just by being here…" she muttered under her breath. Awww….

"How about I become like one of your servants back home? I'll go run you a nice warm bath, and you stay in here, undress, and wrap yourself in your robe. Come to the bathroom when you're ready."

Zelda blushed slightly, but agreed. I got up and began to walk towards the bathroom when Zelda stopped me in my tracks, "Link?"

I turned around immediately, "Yes?"

Zelda walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. I instinctively put mine around her waist. "I love you."

My heart raced. She loved me? I planted a gentle kiss on her temple, "I love you too."

"AWWWWWWWW!" A sudden voice made me look up. A red headed boy was looking through the door with a brown haired boy, with wings. Roy and…whoever this was. Of course.

I let go of Zelda and she let go of me. I took out my sword and held it in Roy and the other boy's faces. Roy looked at me in shock. "RUN, PIT, RUUUUUUUN!" Roy and the other boy, Pit, took off down the hall, and I closed the door. That's the third time today Roy had bothered Zelda and I.

I walked back towards Zelda, "I'll go run that bath…"

** There you are my lovelies, ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

** Azulhada is making me write her another thank you in this A/N and she is currently talking to me right now so I must do it…**

**SO THANK YOU EDITOR ZEE!**

** There, I wrote it. **

** So anyways…**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WITH IN THE FIRST HOUR OF ME POSTING IT, I GOT TONS OF FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST 3 XX**

**So stay tuned for chapter two! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Roy

**Okay my lovely ducklings, Azulhada and I were choosing who's POV this chapter should be in, and we were both thinking the same thing. **

** SO HERE IS ROY'S POV BECAUSE WE THOUGHT IT'D BE THE MOST FUN TO WRITE! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing; I don't know why I have to keep saying this. It's not like by tomorrow I will own SSBB or anything…sheesh.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Azulhada just got possessed by Crazy Hand…oh goddesses….**

**Azulhada: Im HYPeR!**

**Me: ...**

**uh oh...**

**Azulhada: What?**

**Me: You're hyper.**

**Azulhada: DID THE FLUFFY BUNNIES COME AND ATTACK YOU?!**

**Me: OH GODS UR CRAZY HAND**

**CRAYZEE HAND**

**GIVE ME BACK MY BFFL**

**…Anyways, readers, you read the chapter, and I'll try and get the real Azulhada back, okay?**

Pit and I took off down the hall to Pit's room he shared with Snake. Fortunately, Snake was rarely ever in his room, so Pit and I hung out there…a lot. Like maybe 5 or 6 times a day.

Let me tell you, we have more fun in there than we can have in my room because Marth watches me like a hawk.

"HE HAS A SWORD?!" Pit exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

I nodded, "Yeah, duh, hero."

"I'M A HERO! I DON'T HAVE A SWORD!"

"Okay that's sad, Arm Pit. Even _I_ have a sword. Not that I carry it around with me…but I _have_ one!"

Pit looked at me with a weird look in his eyes, "You're a hero?"

I felt my cheeks go slightly red, "N-no…BUT AT LEAST I HAVE A SWORD!"

Pit and I sat in silence for a while. "I'm bored," Pit said.

"Me too," I admitted, "I KNOW! LET'S GO BLOW SOMETHING UP!"

(Half an hour later)

Pit and I ran back into Pit's room and waited…and waited…and waited…

Then finally, there was a huge boom. I burst out laughing as I heard shrieks coming from everywhere in Smash Mansion. Pit was laughing uncontrollably too.

"W-we actually…" I sputtered out in between laughs, "WE BLEW UP YOSHI'S CAKE!"

Pit died in laughter again, "I wish we were there to see the looks on everybody's faces!" It turns out, we didn't have to be. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

Pit flew over and opened the door, "WELCOME TO THE _CASA_ OF PIT AND SNAKE - THE PIT OF SNAKES."

There standing in the doorway, was a cake-covered Kirby and Yoshi, with Mario, Luigi and Master Hand standing behind them.

I laughed from behind Pit nervously. "It wasn't me?"

Master Hand grabbed my collar, "Sure, you just _happened _to blow up Smash Mansion and expect me not to believe it's you."

I gulped. Master Hand was really intimidating. I actually preferred Crazy Hand.

"Any last words before suspension, Roy," he asked. I smirked. Perfect.

"Actually, yes," I admitted. Yoshi, Kirby, Mario and Luigi looked at me, faces filled with curiosity.

"What is it," Mario asked.

"Spit it out, Pyro," Luigi prodded.

"POYO," Kirby.

"You ruined my cake." Yoshi mumbled.

"F-fluffy bunnies," I muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

Master Hand squeezed slightly tighter, "Louder, Pherae."

"FLUFFY BUNNIES!"

Master Hand's grip released immediately, and a rumble shook the building, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, ROY!" he boomed over the loud noise.

"DiD SomEboDy saY FluFfY buNnieS?!" Crazy Hand's voice filled my ears. Thank you, Crazy!

"Run!" Master Hand shouted as the roof ripped off of the building. Crazy Hand peered through the now open roof. "I'll catch Crazy, everybody to your rooms!"

And that's what we did. For the next hour and a bit, we were all in Pit's room, eating candies he has hidden from Snake in there. Snake hates junk food. If he sees it he will hurt us.

Once we were free from our room-arrest, Pit and I decided to go spy on the girls. YEAH I'M CREEPY. SO WHAT?!

I reached dorm number 14 C. I had no clue which girls had this room, but I wanted to find out.

"Yeah so then he leaves me for _her_." I could hear Ilia talking. Ilia? This was her room? Oh. Cool.

Another voice spoke up, "Well, Ilia, you must've done something to provoke it. He seems like a really nice guy." That was Malon!

"Ilia and Malon share?" Pit asked rhetorically.

My heart raced at her name, and my cheeks got hot. Pit's jaw dropped and then he smirked.

"You like Malon!" He said excitedly. For a fifteen year old angel, Pit can seem a lot younger, and more girl-like sometimes.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"GINGERSHIPPING," Pit whisper-yelled.

"Ginger what-ing?"

"Gingershipping," Pit explained, "It's when you ship two red-headed characters together. Like you and Malon."

I facepalmed, "You just broke the stinking fourth wall, Olive Pit." Pit shrugged.

"What can I say," he asked, looking at his fingernails, "I'm just so good at it."

I rolled my eyes, "And besides, Malon isn't even red-headed."

Pit's eyes widened, "She is so! Her hair is reddish-brown, close enough. And maybe she _dyes_ her hair that colour. It could be naturally red."

"Um, I don't dye my hair. Why are you two crouched outside our door?"

I looked up to see Malon, with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"GINGERSHIPPING!" Pit and I screamed together.

"Ginger what-ing?"

I shoved Pit, "See, Pit of Despair? THERE IS NO SUCH FREAKING THING AS GINGERSHIPPING!"

"THERE IS SO, YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CLUELESS ABOUT IT! Which is weird considering you both are gingers…BUT STILL!"

I stood up and looked at Malon, causing my stomach to flip, and my cheeks to go red again. She was so perfect! Positively absolutely perfect!

"Your hair is um…Pretty," I said, half-out of it, my voice cracking nervously.

"Bye Roy, Pit." Malon said, shutting the door.

"YOU REALLY DO LIKE HER!" Pit yelled. I put my hand over his mouth before he'd say something he'd regret later, and dragged him down the hall to another room.

Dorm 16 D? That's occupied now?

Well it must be, since the door is closed and it says occupied on the door.

"I missed you so much," Said an unfamiliar voice.

"I miss you too! You should wear more pink. You can borrow my pink clothes sometimes. Ooohhh! And my pink wall paint! And my extra pink bedspread! And my pink hair dye!" Peach…who else?!

"I'm good, Cuz." Cuz? Whoever this was is Peach's cousin? Peach has a cousin?

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

I looked at Pit, and he looked as confused as me. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to knock politely on the door when –

YOU FELL FOR IT! I WASN'T GOING TO KNOCK POLITELY ON THE DOOR! YOU'RE ALL SO GULLIBLE!

Instead, Pit and I counted to three, and we kicked down the door. "PYRO'S IN THE HOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUSE!" I screamed.

"WITH HIS TRUSTY ASSISTANT: ARRRRRRRM PIT!" Pit screamed.

Peach and her cousin looked extremely alarmed. Well, her cousin more so than Peach was.

Peach's cousin had short brown hair, and was wearing a yellow-orange dress, a lot like Peach's.

"Roy! Pit!" Peach exclaimed, "How dare you?! Do you never knock?!"

"NOPE!" Pit and I replied. Peach's cousin laughed.

"Oh Peach, your friends are so funny! Hi! I'm Princess Daisy, Peach's cousin."

I smiled mischievously, "DID YOU KNOW THAT ZELDA AND LINK ARE IN LOVE?!" I screamed out of the blue. Then Pit and I left. It was as simple as that to make a good first impression.

"WE'RE NOT DEAF, ROY!" I could hear Link's muffled voice come from down the hall.

"WE KNOW!"

My life.

Is.

Awesome!

**Okies another chappie for you guys to enjoy! Azulhada is no longer possessed by Crazy…SO WE CAN ALL LIVE LONG LIVES NOW! XD**

**I love you all so much! Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**And sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of assignments due recently!**

**~SkyWriter2012**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Malon

**HEY LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – again why must I say this every. Time.**

Ilia was in the middle of telling me why she gave Link such a weird look earlier when there was a noise coming from outside our door.

Curious, I walked over to the door and opened it quietly. Roy and Pit were crouched down in front of the door too engaged in their conversation to hear or see me.

"And besides, Malon isn't even red-headed." Roy said.

"She is so! Her hair is reddish-brown, close enough. And maybe she _dyes_ her hair that colour. It could be naturally red."

Oh Pit _so_ did not say I dye my hair.

I decided to pipe in, "Um, I don't dye my hair. Why are you two crouched outside our door?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"GINGERSHIPPING!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Ginger what-ing?"

Roy shoved Pit playfully. "See, Pit of Despair? THERE IS NO SUCH FREAKING THING AS GINGERSHIPPING!"

"THERE IS SO, YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CLUELESS ABOUT IT! Which is weird considering you both are gingers…BUT STILL!" Pit protested.

Roy looked up at me. He blushed and seemed at a loss for words. Can you say weird? "Your hair is um…Pretty," Roy said with a nervous voice crack. Slightly creeped out, I said goodbye to both of them and shut the door.

"YOU REALLY DO LIKE HER!" Pit yelled. I blushed. Roy? Liked me? Impossible.

Ilia gently combed her hair as she sat on her bed, "Sounds like somebody has a crush," she hummed in a singsong voice.

"I-I do not!"

Ilia patted my shoulder, "Sure you don't, sweetie."

I shrugged her hand off, "Don't call me sweetie. I'm older than you, for the goddesses' sakes!"

"You are?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Ocarina of Time came out before Twilight Princess…I thought you knew that…"

Ilia shrugged, "Guess I better study my Hyrule Hystoria time lines then…"

"You could always borrow mine," I offered.

"I was _joking_. J-O-K-I-N-G! It's funny how you think I'll actually study…"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Do you know what Gingershipping is?"

"HECK YEAH! WHO DOESN'T!?"

I blushed and pointed to myself. "Me. I don't."

Ilia looked flustered, "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THIS! GINGERSHIPPING IS WHEN YOU SHIP TWO RED-HEADED CHARACTERS TOGETHER! LIKE YOU AND ROY!"

I facepalmed, "You just broke the fourth wall, Ils."

"What can I say," she asked, looking at her fingernails, "I'm just so good at it." (A/N: DÉJÀ VU?!)

I shuddered, "Now you sound creepily like Pit." I shook my head to get rid of the thought of Ilia's head on Pit's body. (A/N: IMAGINE IT ITS SO WEIRD!) "Let's go to sleep, Ilia, it's getting late and we have classes in the morning."

Ilia pouted, "Ugh, I hate classes. Why can't this just be brawling?!" I shrugged my shoulders, but climbed into bed.

"Yeah whatever. Goodnight Ilia," I said tiredly.

"Night Mal."

My eyelids soon got heavy, and I fell asleep.

* * *

_Beep_.

What's that noise?

_Beep._

Wow it's annoying.

_Beep._

Okay, _very_ annoying.

_Beep. _

GODDESSES BE DARNED!

_Beep._

I forced my eyelids open and smacked my hand on my alarm clock. Why did I set this thing again…?

Oh yeah. Classes.

I rolled over and out of bed. I shook Ilia awake, who could sleep through a Crazy Hand fluffy bunnies outrage.

"Ugh what do you want, Malon?! It's," Ilia barely pried open one eye to see the time, "7:30 in the goddess darned morning!" if you can't already tell, Ilia is _not_ a morning person. At all.

"We have classes today, Ilia." I reminded her.

Ilia let out another groan, but she sat up. "Dibs."

"Dibs on what?"

"The shower," Ilia said, getting up slowly, and stretching. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess I can wait till tonight – seeing as classes start at 8:15 and we still have to eat."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SET THE ALARM FOR EARLIER," Ilia cried, suddenly wide awake, rushing to grab her soap and clothes together.

"Because I am not physically able to drag myself out of bed on a Monday morning earlier than 7:30," I admitted. Ilia rushed into the washroom and started to shower. I quickly changed and combed my hair, leaving a note for Ilia saying I went down to breakfast and that I'd see her later.

In the hallways, I met up with Ike. "MAAAAAALLLLOOON!" He cried as he jumped on me.

"Get your fat butt off of me, Ike!" I whined. He pouted playfully.

"I do not have a fat butt," he mumbled.

"You keep thinking that."

Ike and I are pretty close. Not close like romantic close, but close like brother/sister close, y'know?

Ike and I made our way down to the dining hall and grabbed bowls of soggy cereal and dry pieces of burnt toast. All the good food goes at 6 in the morning. No thanks to Kirby or Yoshi or anything…

Ike and I took our seats at a table and began to eat. Pretty soon, Marth joined us.

Marth was the only person that knew about Ike's and mine's relationship. Really, it was only because Marth is the more mature one. "Hi Marth," I greeted.

"Hey," he mumbled tiredly.

"Roy keep you up again?" Ike asked with a slight chuckle.

Marth nodded.

I swear that red head is a stinking 3 year old.

Ike cringed, "I feel for ya."

I wrinkled my nose, "I do too. Last night Roy and Pit were sitting outside my door talking about 'Gingershipping' – whatever that is – and then I heard Pit say Roy _liked_ me. Like, like like, not just like.

This seemed to wake Marth up, because the next thing I know, Ike and Marth are rolling on the ground laughing their head off.

"Wow thanks for the sympathy," I muttered sarcastically.

Ike and Marth tried to correct themselves, but they ended up snickering, "S-sorry, Mal, b-but it's just so…so…" Ike tried to say, but he burst out laughing again.

"Very mature, guys, very mature."

I sighed and stood up, my breakfast being done. I started to head towards the class room.

Once I got there, I sat down at my seat. I was the first one here, because class didn't start for another 5 minutes.

After a few minutes, more students started piling in. Thankfully, this was an all-human class. No animals or Pokémon or whatever else.

Link and Zelda were the first people to walk into the room. "Oh hey, Malon," Link greeted with a sweet smile.

I smiled back and gave a small wave, "Hey Link, hey Zelda."

"You're a second year student too, right?" Zelda asked. I nodded, "is the teacher nice?"

"Ms. Fi? Oh yes, she is very nice."

The rest of the class came in, and the bell rang. Classes had begun.

**Yes…probably the worst ending of a chapter ever…BUT HEY IT'S A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER SO YOUR WELCOME! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ike

**RAWR (as Azulhada would say – but nooooo, she just had to ditch me at home while she and her other friend went to South Carolina for March Break! Sob sob sob…. Been so lonely…) **

** So on with chapter five! And yes, I do realize there is a typo in my authors note in chapter two (sapphiques…-_-) **

**Disclaimer: I'M GONNA LET YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT I'M GONNA SAY HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA SAY IT XD!**

**PS WE'RE TIME SKIPPING 'CAUSE CLASSES ARE. !**

I was walking down the hall towards our dorm when Malon ran up behind me and jumped on my back, knocking me to the ground, "HI IKE!" she yelled.

"Oof! HI MAL!" I shouted back.

Did Malon already explain our relationship? It's like a brother-sister thing. We could never, _ever_ date each other.

Malon got off of me and helped me up.

"What's up, Ikey?"

"Well I _was_ heading back to my dorm when my sister came up and attacked me from behind potentially bruising my ribs…"

Malon smiled smugly, "Sorry."

I grinned, "No problem. Why'd you tackle me anyways?"

Malon kept a smiling face, but her eyes told me differently, "Nothing, why would you say that?"

"Malon I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?"

Malon bit her lip. I took her into mine and Link's dorm which was about two doors away. Once inside, she spilled.

"Ganondorf," she muttered.

I raised an eye brow, "Who?"

"Ganondorf – the King of Evil – he's from Hyrule…well more specifically Gerudo Valley. He was their leader and possesses the Triforce of power, whereas Link and Zelda have courage and wisdom respectively." Malon explained quickly.

"And…what about him," I asked.

"He's attending this school." Malon shuddered. "He's scary."

The next thing I know, the door bursts open and Link pushes Zelda in, using his sword to hold some one back.

Zelda screamed and ran further into the room, tears running down her face. "LINK, LINK, BE CAREFUL!"

Link stabbed his sword at the something, and quickly shut the door, bolting it tightly. When he was in, I noticed he had a blue orb floating around beside his head.

"Hey!" She called, "Hello!"

Link held a finger over his lips, "Shush, Navi! I have to hear if Ganondorf gone!"

We waited in silence for a while.

Nothing happened.

Navi glowed green, "Link –"

"SHUSH NAVI!"

"But-"

"NAVI SHUT UP!"

"Listen!"

"NO! BE QUIET!"

Navi went quiet.

Then the door burst down. Zelda screamed, Link was at the ready, Malon was cowering behind me, and I was gripping my sword.

"Watch out," Navi whispered quietly.

"Well, well, well. I never expected to run into you three here…" Ganondorf chuckled.

Link tried to get Ganondorf out of the room. "Leave us alone, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf laughed evilly, "And you think I'd do that _why_?"

Anger boiled up inside me as I started to sense the fear of the girls in the room, "Because Master Hand won't let you harm anybody – even in a brawl." I said.

"Well now, who are you?"

I stood strong, "I am Ike. I fight for my friends."

"Oh yeah, prove it," Ganondorf challenged.

"Bring it."

He stepped forward and tried to punch me, but I dodged it and withdrew my sword from its sheath. "LINK; GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" I commanded.

Link quickly escorted Zelda and Malon out of the room.

I decided to make this fight very quick and just stabbed at him where he looked most vulnerable – this glowing patch on his chest – continuously until he collapsed to the floor.

Link came back into the room, and pulled out a sword with an indigo heath. He stabbed him once with it, and Ganondorf was done for.

"Wow," I breathed, "How'd you kill him so fast?"

Link twirled his sword before putting back, "Master sword."

I nodded, "Ah."

Link and I left our room. He led me to where he put the girls, which was in Pit and Snake's room. Honestly, what was he thinking putting them there?

When he opened the door, I found out.

All I see is Snake's cardboard box in the middle of the room.

"Malon, Zelda," I called.

They lifted up the box. "Ike! Link!"

Malon ran up to me and hugged me tightly, and Zelda and Link shared a passionate kiss.

It was then the door opened and in walked Marth, Pit, Roy, Peach, Daisy, Ilia, and Samus.

"OH GOODIE WE'RE ALL HERE!" Pit shouted.

Roy and Ilia both glared at Malon in my arms. Weird much?

Peach and Daisy awed over Zelda and Link in each other's arms.

Samus and Marth just sort of stood there.

I raised my eyebrow, "What Pit?"

Samus rolled her eyes, "I swear you have got to check the Smash forums more often."

"We're here for Truth or Dare."

**Dun dun dunnnn! Truth or dare! Ahahahaha! **

** Yeah, I realize my beginning author's note is from March break. But I was ****_honestly_**** stuck on this chapter for that long! **

** Thank you to everybody who helped me with this chapter! Big shout outs to Crecra and BipolarIke for the main help – and thanks to Azulhada as always for being my editor and free reference center…**

** Azulhada: no thanks for ditching me over march break -_- **

**PS: sorry its short like I said I was stuck.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Marth

We all sat in a circle, and were about to start when we heard a few noises coming from a dark corner of the room.

"W-what was that?" Zelda asked timidly.

Link rubbed her back, "it's okay, Zellie. Nothing can hurt you, I'll protect you."

Samus fake gagged and Peach and Daisy oogled over the pair.

Yeah I said oogled.

I am awesome!

"I'll go check," I offered, standing up from my spot on the floor.

I slowly strode towards the shadowy corner when three figures stepped out of it.

One of them looked exactly like Pit, but had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing all black – even his wings were black!

The other looked like a shadowy version of Link, with glowing red eyes.

The final one had red eyes too, but they weren't glowing. He was wearing a…I don't know how to describe it, but he looked pretty insanely awesome.

I pulled out my sword, "Who are you?"

They didn't have to answer as Link, Zelda and Pit jumped up.

"Dark Pit?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Dark Link?!" Link said.

"Sheik?!"

They all chuckled, "Yeah it's us." Said the one that looked exactly like Link.

"You wouldn't have known of our attendance." Said Sheik.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Then Sheik just _had_ to use a deku nut, hereby making the noise you heard."

"I said I was sorry, dude!"

Dark Link chuckled, "No you didn't."

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Are you stalking us?" I heard Samus say. I looked behind me and sure enough, there she was.

They all laughed, "Nope," Dark Pit said, "but we heard about the truth or dare game, so we wanted to play."

Roy shrugged, "Sure, come sit."

The three "Shadow Dwellers" took seats in the circle and we began.

"Okay – I'll start," announced Ike.

"Why do you get to start?!" Roy protested.

Ike shrugged, "Wanted to. Now I pick… Link. Truth or dare?"

Link hesitated for a second, then picked. "Truth."

"Was there another girl in your life before Zelda?"

Link blushed, and Ilia sniffed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Link you have to answer the question."

"Yes," he said softly.

"Who?!" Roy added on.

Pit nodded, "Yeah- who, who, who?!"

Dark Link smirked, "He's not gonna tell you. But I will."

"But you're not Link," Malon protested.

Dark Link rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I'm the next best thing."

"Sure you are."

"Whatever," Dark Link continued, "It was Ilia."

Link's face paled and Ilia glared at him. "_What_?!" Peach exclaimed.

Zelda just sat there, tears building in her eyes, "Link? I-is it true?"

"Zelda I'm –"Link started.

"Save it."

She then stood up from her spot next to Link, and moved to a place in between Sheik and Roy.

"Okaaaay…." Ike said awkwardly. "Link, your turn."

Link just sat there.

I pursed my lips, "Ike, just go again, he's not going to say anything."

Ike sighed, "Fine. Hm…Samus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ike smirked, "Samus, I dare you to make out with Marth…_and_ spend the night with him."

Samus blushed furiously, and I could feel my cheeks heating up with an intense blush on them.

"Truth," Samus suddenly says.

Roy shook his head furiously; causing his red hair to get this effect that looked like it was on fire.

It was pretty cool.

"NO! THE FORUM SAID SPECIFICALLY YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND! SAMUS, YOU HAVE TO DO THE DARE!"

Samus sighed and stood up, walking over towards me. My heart was thumping in my chest rapidly.

Why was I so nervous, you ask?

Ever since I met Samus – I've had a crush on her.

That's why when her lips brushed mine, my heart stopped. "Ike is going to pay for this," she murmured against my lips.

Then she kissed me.

It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had with anybody.

Well…this was the _first_ kiss I'd ever had with anybody.

I unconsciously began to move my lips in synch with hers, and closed my eyes.

This felt so good. So…_right_.

It was just Samus and I alone in the room as she twisted her fingers into my hair, and I stroked hers gently. We broke apart for a split second for a breath of air, and then continued.

I licked her bottom lip, and to my surprise, she opened for me, letting my tongue wander into a foreign place, making my heart speed up even faster, and earning me a pleasurable moan from Samus.

She tasted really good – like strawberries.

I snapped back to reality when somebody whistled a low whistle.

Samus slowly pulled away from me, leaving a tingling sensation on my lips. I sighed quietly as I wished she could've stayed there longer.

My eyes remained closed gently for a second after she pulled away. Slowly, I opened them, to see all the girls blabbering to Samus, and all the boys crowded around me giving me slaps on the back.

"Dude, what was that?!" Sheik asked with a smug look on his face.

"A kiss," I mumbled back.

Dark Link shook his head, "No – that was _not_ just a kiss. That was a full on make-out. And you both seemed to _like_ it!"

I blinked as I realized something:

I really did like that kiss. I really did like Samus. I really did want her to be mine.

"OKAY!" Roy announced to the room, "TIME FOR THEIR SECOND PART OF THE DARE!"

Daisy and Peach giggled. I noticed that Zelda was gone, and so was Link.

"Where are Link and Zelda?" I asked.

"Zelda went to her room, and Link to his," Daisy explained, "Now, come on, you two!"

Samus and I followed Pit to mine and Roy's room. "Roy will spend the night with me and Snake," he explained as he opened the door, "So you two lovebirds can be _alone_."

I blushed.

I walked in, and noticed right away that Roy's bed was gone. "Um…where's Roy's bed?"

"It's going in Pit's room." Dark Pit said, "Snake didn't want to share with Pyro, and neither did Pit, and he didn't want to sleep on the floor so this was the best solution."

"Nobody wants to share with me." Roy said with a pout.

Everybody looked at him.

"Gee, wonder why…" Samus muttered under her breath.

"Plus," added Peach, "It'll guarantee one thing: either Samus sleeps on the cold, hard floor, or Marth does, or they share."

Everybody laughed and walked out of the room, shoving Samus and I further inside.

"GOODNIGHT LOVE BIRDIES!" Pit and Roy yelled simultaneously.

The door clicked shut, and I immediately ran over to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

"Gods, they locked the darned door!"

Samus heaved a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I am going to _kill_ those guys later…"

I yawned. "Well, I'm going to go change then sleep. You can have the bed, I'll take the floor."

Samus looked at me like I was crazy, "But you'll have no sheets, and it gets cold here at night."

I shrugged, "I know."

"So let me take the floor – this is your room after all."

I shook my head, "No, let me take the floor."

"No let me."

"No let me."

"No – me."

"No, Me."

Eventually, we both sighed.

"Share." We muttered.

I went to the washroom and changed, then climbed into my bed, making room for Samus.

Thankfully it was a big bed.

Samus got into the bed next to me. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Samus say, "Marth?"

I rolled on to my side to see Samus. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"How did you feel about the kiss – like honestly?"

I bit my lip, and then felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, "I-I _sort of _liked it."

Samus exhaled, "Good – then I can tell you this."

I raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"

She inhaled deeply, "That I like you, Marth. That kiss…I really liked it. It was _more_ than just a kiss for me…"

I smiled a bit, "M-me too, Samus." I bit my lip again softly, "W-will you go out with me then, Sammie?"

Samus smiled and nodded, "Yes, Marth, I will."

And then we fall asleep.

**There it's done! Yay! Where are all my Samarthus shippers at 'cause I know y'all really liked this chapter!**

** BTW I'm working already on a Brawl High 1 and a half: Summer on Earth fanfic to those who may be interested…review if you want to see it up soon!**

**Thank you my lovelies for being so supportive! **

**~SkyWriter2012 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Dark Link

**MY LOVELIES I AM BACK WITH AMAZING NEWS!**

** HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN! YAYAYAYAY!**

**On with it!**

**PS: I own nothing blah blah blah**

Shortly after we locked Samus and Marth in the room, the game of truth or dare ended on Pit's call – we had lost Zelda, Link, Samus and Marth, so nothing fun was really going to happen anyways.

Everyone knew that Marth and Samus sort of already had a secret liking for each other – it wouldn't take long for them to realize that if they got dared to kiss each other…

Hence forth the game of truth or dare.

I was in my room with Sheik, who was strumming a harp ominously.

Sheik's really weird…I honestly have no clue why people don't notice that.

Oh yeah – maybe it's because us Shadow Dwellers like to…you know…stick to the shadows.

As for me? Well, I was just sitting there on my bed thinking.

It could be basically because I am part of Link – just his darker version technically – but recently, I've felt really weird around Zelda.

Not a bad kind of weird – good kind of weird.

Sheik stopped strumming his harp, "DL? You good there, man?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Sheik, who was looking back at me. "Yeah, why?"

"You're thinking."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Totally aren't"

"Totally _are_."

I stared at Sheik, whilst he did the same.

Finally, Sheik snapped, "GODDESSES BE DARNED! IT'S YOUR EYES, DUDE!"

I smirked, "Believe me now?"

"Why would I believe you after a _staring contest_?"

I shrugged, "Because I'm special – after all, that's what Zelda wants in a guy."

Sheik's jaw dropped. His harp fell to the ground, thankfully not breaking, and the room was awkwardly silent.

"YOU LIKE ZELDA!" Sheik shouted suddenly, breaking the silence.

I blushed – well, as best I could anyways. "D-do not, psht."

Now it was Sheik's turn to smirk. He pulled out a deku nut, and with a flash of bright light, he was gone.

"GODDESSES ARE DARNED AND SENT TO DEMISE!" I screamed, "HE'S GOING TO TELL EVERYBODY!"

I scrambled around, and then flew out of my room, running down the hallways literally screaming:

"DON'T BELIEVE SHEIK NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS! HE'S LYING! HE'S A LIAR!"

Doors banged open loudly.

Snake stepped out of one room, not looking at all tired.

"Dark Link?! What the h*ll?! I already can't sleep seeing as Roy and Pit both snore like tractors – and now this?!"

I ignored Snake, and continued yelling. The next one to come out and confront me was Pikachu.

I immediately stopped in my tracks.

Pikachu scared me.

Yes: Pikachu, the adorable yellow ball of fur frightens me, the great Dark Link.

"Pika pikaaaa!" He screeched, "Pika pi!"

I began to back away slowly. "S-sorry, Pikachu…I'm sorry!"

A door a few down from where Pikachu came out was kicked down. That was Marth and Roy's room.

As Pikachu slowly creeped towards me further, slowly but surely building up an attack, Samus stepped out of Marth's room.

"What's the entire ruckus about?" She asked drowsily. Her eyes widened when she saw Pikachu and I, standing in the middle of the hallway. Pikachu's head whipped around to see Samus standing there, hands on her hips.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried joyfully, stopping building up his attack and running over to Samus, who gratefully opened her arms and scooped Pikachu up.

Samus smiled gently and cooed at Pikachu, "Hi Pikachu! How's my favourite little ball of fluffy yellow thunderbolts and –"

She stopped abruptly when I cleared my throat, and she looked up, blushing slightly and cleared her throat.

"What the heck is going on?!"

I heard Sheik chuckle, and I whipped around to see him directly behind me, causing me to scream. The crowd in the hallway burst into laughter.

"D-dude," Sheik said between bits of laughter, "Y-you scream like a-a girl!"

I blushed as much as I could blush, and then grumbled, "May you be sent to Demise."

"Heard that."

"Darned your Sheikah hearing!"

Peach, dressed in her pink nightgown (no shiz, it's Peach), stepped into the boy's wing. "Dark Link? C-could you come for a minute, please?"

I raised an eyebrow, and she continued to gesture for me to come over. I shrugged and headed off in her direction, following her in silence towards the girl's wing.

"So…why, exactly, did you call me over, Peach?" I asked finally.

Peach bit her lip, "Zelda's still really upset about the whole Link and Ilia thing, and I was hoping that you could cheer her up. After all, you're the closest one to Link."

My heart fluttered at Zelda's name. Wow – I guess I liked her more than I thought.

Peach led me into her and Zelda's room, and I could see Zelda, in her purple satin nightgown, face first on her bed.

"Zelda?" I called.

She looked up, "D-Dark Link," she hiccupped. My heart practically melted.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

"E-everything," she admitted with a slightly shaky laugh.

For the next hour, I let Zelda pour her little heart out of her problems, imperfections and worries. I didn't try to disagree with her. My instincts told me to let her finish, and not disagree with her.

As Zelda's eyelids began to droop close, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Zelda Harkinian, you're perfect in every possible way. I love you. Go out with me."

And Zelda nodded.

SCORE!

**There you go my lovelies! Another chapter! And I apologize to my Zelink fans out there! I promise you things will look up! Don't kill meeeeeeeee!**

** Ahem and ya…sorry about the late update…AGAIN DON'T KILL ME!**

**Till next time, Lovely Ducklings! **

**~SkyWriter2012**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A/N: Hey everyone Azulhada here! Well it's been a long time huh? Well both me and Sky have been busy with Graduation and whatnot so we've been pretty busy. But since I've already graduated and Sky still hasn't I've kindly volunteered to write this chapter. Trust me you'll see the writing differences XD Also I take full responsibility for what happened last chapter it was entirely  
my fault. But don't kill me because I'm still a seriously hardcore Zelink  
Shipper!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Trust me if I did a lot of things would be different XD

~Zelda's P.O.V~

I can't believe I just agreed to go out with Dark Link. Under different circumstances this probably would have been more like me signing my death warrant but today it seemed completely opposite to that.

After DL's reveal that Link did know Ilia I was furious with him. I thought he trusted me! So while Samus and Marth performed their dare I left the room. Once I was back in the girls wing I broke down into sobs careful not to wake anyone up. I didn't need questions to be asked. Once I was at Peach's and my room I unlocked the door and collapsed onto my bed and lied there crying.

"Why would he do this to me?" I thought aloud. "What did I ever do to deserve something like this?" A little while later Peach came in.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" she asked concerned. I sniffled in response. She came over and sat on the bed. "I'll be right back okay?" she said and walked out. Great I was alone again. I sat up and tried to take my mind off of it but my mind would constantly drift back to- Link. I gave up after a while and went back to quietly crying into the bedsheets. A couple minutes later Peach returned accompanied by Dark Link.

"Zelda?" he called.

I looked up, "D-Dark Link," I hiccuped.

"Yeah it's me," he said. "What's wrong?"

"E-Everything," I admitted giving a shaky laugh.

For the next hour I sat there pouring out all my emotions, problems and worries to Dark Link. He sat there listening and not saying anything until I was finished. Well that was nice of him...

Soon my eyelids began to droop closed and I found sleep getting the best of me. I felt Dark Link give me a kiss on the forhead and say "Zelda Harkinian, you're perfect in every possible way. I love you. Go out with me."

I nodded and soon fell asleep. The last thing I heard was the sound of Dark Link's boots as he left the room.

~Time Skip~ 7 Am next morning~

The sound of Peach hurrying to get ready was what woke me up the next day.

Wait a minute oh goddesses last night hadn't been a dream! I really did agree to go out with DL.

"Zellie! Your awake! It's about time. How are you feeling?" asked Peach.

I got out of bed. "A lot better thanks" I said. "So care to tell me what happened with DL?" she asked. I nodded and began to tell her the story.

"Wow so how are you gonna break it to Link?" said Peach.

I looked down at the floor. "Truthfully I have no idea. But we can think about that later, right now we have to get to class!" I said and we ran out of the dorm.

A/N: There finally finished! So there you guys have it! Yes I do realize this was a pretty boring chapter but it was also necessary. But don't worry things pick up in the chapter! So anyways feel free to leave a review and we'll see you in chapter 9!

~Azulhada


End file.
